Truth, Justice And The American Way
by Manya91
Summary: Continues from 2x08, Supergirl visits Lena to make sure she's alright after sending her mother to jail for trying to kill the complete Alien community in National City. Smut ensues as Lena shares that she knows about Kara.


_Hey Guys!_  
 _I'm back and how !?_  
 _Enjoy this fic of Supergirl/Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor._  
 _Smut as usual, what else did you expect of me?_  
 _I won't make you guys wait any longer._

* * *

"Ms Luthor?" a voice came from the balcony of a luxurious office.  
A tall brown haired woman sat at her desk, typing away at her laptop, occasionally snacking on a strawberry.  
She looked up at her name being called, "Supergirl! To what do I owe this sudden visit?"

Supergirl smiled "Can I come in? It's a bit chilly up here" she said as she rubbed her arms.  
Lena had a adoring smile, knowing full well that the blonde Kryptonian doesn't get that cold.  
"Well if you would just use the front door like everyone else, you wouldn't need to ask, now would you?"

"What's the fun in that!?" Kara said and they shared a small smile as she walked into the spacious office.  
"I just wanted to check up on you after yesterday. Some big things happened, some people might have some trouble processing all of that" she sat on the desk in front of Lena.  
Lena looked down as she got overwhelmed by the kindness showed upon her by the hero.

"Thank you. I'm okay, I'm a Luthor, aren't I. I'm used to people wanting me and the people around me dead" Lena shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly.  
Kara saw that gesture and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you're not. No one is forcing you to cope"  
Lena looked up and looked into the blue sparkling eyes, eyes that she looked in so often trough a small piece of glass.

She knew Kara would never come out to her as Supergirl.  
Not because she's a Luthor, no Kara isn't like those people.  
Lena knows its because she cares about her and she's afraid to put her in harms way, even though her mother had made sure that she was.

She must've been lost in thoughts for a while cause Kara's eyes had shone over with worry.  
It still amazed her that someone this pure would care so much for her.  
"Lena?" a small voice came from the slightly shorter blonde.

She glanced up and saw that she was practically begging with her puppy eyes for eyecontact.  
Lena didn't think twice and engulfed Kara in a hug, wrapping herself up against Kara's body, resting her head under her chin.  
Kara's cheeks turned bright red as she inhaled the sweet perfume that Lena wore so very often.

A perfume she had come to love without realizing.  
A scent that reminded her that she had someone she cared for.  
More than she ever thought was possible.

Everyone kept telling her to be careful with the Luthor, to watch her back.  
But they didn't understand, this woman wouldn't harm a fly.  
Let alone a human, or alien, being.

The mix of perfume and Lena's scent was enough to completely calm Kara, she had been a little nervous coming over, thinking if she should come out as Supergirl.  
She heard Lena's steady heartbeat pick up as she rested her head on top of hers, putting her hand on her back.  
Making sure she knew just how much she cared for her and wanted her to feel wanted, needed even.

Kara needed her in her life, no matter how many people wouldn't understand it.  
How could they, not even she understood it completely.  
All she knew was that she never wanted to let her go.

Lena sighed and broke the embrace to look her in her eyes, she put her hand on Kara's cheek.  
"I dont know what I did to deserve someone like you to care so much about me"  
She chuckled slightly when she saw that Kara had become flustered.

"We all deserve someone to care for us, Lena. No matter who we are or our heritage"  
Kara spoke with such honesty, such love that she didn't know what to say.  
So instead of saying anything she chose to do the most obvious, she held her head in place as she leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

Kara gasped at the sudden movement, she never thought either of them would have the courage to act on their crush.  
But as soon as their lips were on each other Kara's hands were entwined with Lena's hair.  
Acting on impulse for the first time.

But somehow it felt wrong, it felt wrong kissing the woman she cared so much for as Supergirl.  
But she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't push her away, instead she let out a small moan as Lena traced her tongue over her bottomlip.  
Her thoughts dazed over as she thought of nothing but Lena sitting in front of her, kissing her with such passion.

As she thought about her, she thought about all the times they spend together as Kara and Lena.  
Not Supergirl and Lena, these feelings were Kara's.  
Supergirl was her alterego and this, whatever this was, it wasn't right.

She softly broke the kiss and traced small circles on Lena's cheekbone with her thumb.  
"Lena, I. I can't do this" she said, so soft the taller woman wasn't sure she heard it correct.  
"I. I wan't to. But it's not right" Lena let her ramble on a bit longer, hoping that she would pick this moment to come out.

"I like you, a lot!" Kara gave a small nod "but this, its too dangerous. I can't be with anyone right now. Once they figure out who I care for, they'll come after them"  
Kara expected Lena to tell her to leave, but instead she gave a small, knowing, smile.  
"Is it just the danger of being with you, or are you afraid that I won't like who you are in a civillian wardrobe?" Lena asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

Kara thought it over "A little bit of both I think" she said honestly.  
"You don't have to worry about me not liking who you are when you wear that suit underneath..." she traced her thumb over her bottom lip "...Kara" and she kissed her again.  
Kara gasped, not only at the second kiss but also at Lena calling her Kara.

How did she know?  
She was always so careful around others.  
Sure she slipped up a few times but she was sure she had a good explenation for it all.

Kara got lost in the kiss, Lena's left hand on the back of her neck, her right on her cheek.  
Her body flush against Kara's, every nook and cranny filled with Lena.  
Lena swiped her tongue against Kara's lips, asking to deepen the kiss, Kara granted with a moan.

The thought of how Lena figured it out pushed far in the back of her mind.  
Her hands found their way on Lena's body.  
One hand on the swell of Lena's breast and the other still on her cheek, making grabbing her head ever so softly.

Lena moaned at the contact she had with Kara, she had craved this for so long, but always feared that Kara would recoil.  
She knew she was afraid of her secret coming out, if she told the right person at the wrong location someone might overhear.  
She knew the risks that Kara faced every day, not just protecting the city, but also with her personal life.

Realizing just how much this woman means to her she moved her hand from her neck to in between her shoulder blades, tracing it down slowly till it rested on her lower back.  
Kara shuddered at the movement and caused Lena to grin as she broke the kiss.  
Lena rested her forehead against Kara's "I've been waiting a long time to do that" she said with a amused grinn.

Kara chuckled, her eyes foggy with excitement, glazed over with a hint of lust.  
"But how..." Kara tilted her head a little to the left, wondering how Lena had figured out that she's Supergirl.  
"You flew here? On a bus? I never see you in the same room together. When you leave, this one .." she puts her hand on the crest on her chest "..pops up"

Kara grinned sheepishly "guess I'm a worse liar than I thought" Lena gave a small peck on her nose as a reply.  
"But thats what makes you so adorably cute!" Kara became bright red again and mumbled something about always being called cute.  
"I know why you didn't want to tell me, Kara, I can't blame you. This world, its full of dangers. Not just for us, but especially for people like you. My family made sure of that" Lena said apologetically.

Kara looked at her, smiled her trademark little smirk and said "I'm glad you figured it out though. I don't know how long I could've kept this up"  
Lena entwined her fingers with the blonde locks, twirling the strands in her hand.  
"You're not mad I kept this a secret from you?" a glimmer of fear shimmered in her eyes and Lena took quick care of it.

She gently followed Kara's nose with her index finger and softly flicked it in a playful manner.  
"Just don't lie to me about anything else ever again, deal?"  
Kara couldn't hold back the throaty laugh at that correcting flick "I promise!" she let out between fits of giggles.

Her giggles are the sound of angels to Lena, the way her nose scrunches up and a crinkle forms between her eyebrows.  
As Kara settles down, Lena snuggles back up to Kara and kisses her neck.  
Sucking and nibbing lightly at the skin, licking it to soothe the sting that she caused.

Kara groaned at the contact, holding Lena by her neck.  
As Lena moved her hands to cup Kara's breasts Kara archs her back.  
Giving Lena better access, Lena smirks into her neck.

While Lena is gently kneading her breasts Kara's hand travels to Lena's chin, guiding her up and swoops her in for a deep kiss.  
She slides her tongue over her lips and is immediately greeted by Lena's tongue.  
They slide over each other, revelling in each others taste.

Lena has a sweet, strawberry taste on her tongue, Kara moaned ever so softly into Lena's mouth.  
Kara's hands travel from Lena's neck over her breasts, grazing her nipples, down to the hem of her shirt.  
She slides her hands underneath and scratches at her abs.

Her thumbs slightly tugging at the waistband of her skirt.  
Kara broke the kiss and gave open kisses all over her chin to her neck.  
Making sure to lick every spot as she sucked at her pulsepoint, releasing the skin with a statisfying pop.

Lena groaned, wanting to feel more of the perfect girl against herself.  
"Kara" Lena sighed "is there a way to get you out of this outfit?"  
Kara chuckled and gave a precise tug at the seem near the cape and it fell off her shoulders.

"You need to have the pressure just right or it stays on. In case one of the baddies wants me to crash while flying" she said with a shrug of a shoulder.  
Lena bit her lower lip seeing Kara's arm muscles flex while taking off the cape.  
"And the top?" she asked with a smug smile.

Kara bit her lip while she thought over her next option.  
"You'll see" she says with a coy smile, taking off Lena's shirt in a single motion, revealing a black lace bra.  
Involuntarily Kara licked her lips "like what you see Miss Danvers?" Lena chuckled.

Kara grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her, making sure she could feel the zipper hidden in the back seamline.  
Lena stood up so Kara's head is at the same level of Lena's breasts and Kara lets out a sigh as she takes in the up close sight.  
She kisses the swell of her breasts, using her hands to cup them, she takes one nipple in between her thumb and finger and gently tugs while she takes the other in her mouth trough the fabric.

The tall brunette sighed and moaned, already feeling the wetness pooling between her legs.  
She moves her hand to the back of Kara's neck and the other on the crest, tracing it, causing some much needed friction with her breasts.  
"Lena, take it off" she manages to get out in between pants.

She didn't have to tell her again, Lena's hands were instantly on the collar of her shirt.  
Tugging down the zipper at the back, all the way down to her waist.  
Her hands travelled back up to her neck and pulled her shirt down.

Making sure to drag her nails down her skin, causing the younger woman to shiver at the contact.  
Kara bit her lip as she watched Lena undress her, usually it goes a lot faster when she does it herself.  
But she enjoyed the slow pace, she enjoyed watching Lena struggle undressing her.

"Didn't realize this suit is so tight. How do you even get it on and off that fast?" Lena grumbled slightly.  
Kara gave out a chuckle and simply stated "I have super speed! Doesn't mean I dont struggle with it sometimes"  
With that she shook her arms so fast her sleeves slid off with ease.

Lena smirked at what she saw before her and licked her lips unconsciously causing Kara to let out a small chuckle.  
"I can do that whenever I want to. With whatever speed I want" Kara husked out in a voice that sounded unfamiliar to herself.  
Something she didn't she was even capable of.

Lena's green eyes flickered with something dark and Kara noticed it, she looked down at the shirt part that was now hanging around her waist, held up by her belt.  
She then realized why Lena's eyes were suddenly so much darker.  
Her bare chest felt warm underneath Lena's gaze, her nipples already hardened by the friction that Lena had provided and the cool air now blowing on her skin.

Within in an instant Lena's lips were around one of the buds, sucking, licking, biting, flicking it around in her mouth.  
While her other bud was being taken care of by her hand.  
Twirling it around between her thumb and index finger, working both buds, hearing Kara moan louder with every second.

Lena left the nub and trailed small bites up till she reached her lips and kissed her hard as Kara undid the black bra still restraining Lena's breasts.  
Her hands instantly finding the portruding nubs and playing with them.  
Their kiss was hot, feverish and passionate.

The kind of kiss that you would not even dare to dream about.  
The kind of kiss that you wish would last forever.  
The kind of kiss that makes you wish for more.

Kara stood up, letter Lena slide her hand down to her wais, finding the last part of the zipper and sliding it down.  
Letting Kara's costume slide to the floor with a small thud, causing Lena's eyebrow to shoot up in surprise.  
"Exactly how much does that thing weigh!?" Lena asked incredulous.

Kara answered her as she leaned over to kiss the still seated girl "Too much"  
She grinned as she noticed Lena staring at her toned body, staring at her blue panties.  
"Like what you see Miss Luthor?" she asked with a grinn "Get up" she motioned her index finger to her partner.

Lena did as she was told and stood up immediately, Kara's hands didnt wander long before they were taking off the Luthor's skirt.  
A small nervous smile playing on her lips as she watched the garment fall.  
The blondes hands were on Lena's bare hips, just a black lace pantie now the only thing blocking Kara's complete view of the womans body.

She pressed down on her hips a little, making the older woman moan in their kiss.  
Kara sat back down on the desk and Lena stood in between her legs, her body pressed firmly against her body.  
The standing woman's hand trailed to Kara's panties, teasing her trough the thin fabric.

Tapping softly at her folds trough the thin fabric, Kara's breathing was getting uneven.  
Her heartbeat thundering so loudly in her ears that she couldn't even hear Lena's breathing right in her ear.  
"Lena" Kara breathed out, her voice shaky and uneven, something Lena had never heard before from the caped superhero.

Lena tugged at the garment and Kara lifted her behind up so she could remove the last bit of garment restricting her access.  
She slid the offensive piece of clothing down to Kara's ankles.  
Soft kisses were placed on her ankle, calves, knees, thighs and on top of her sex.

She licked trough Kara's folds causing a shudder go trough the heroine, her body shaking, aching for more, her hands shooting to the head in between her legs.  
Her head thrown back, Lena licked again, this time a shaky moan escaped the seated woman.  
Lena licked again, applying more pressure to the sensitive nub, using her tongue to use different pressures on her clit.

One of Kara's hand found its way behind her to support her weight while Lena did her magic beneath her.  
Karas breathing was becoming heavier by the second and Lena is no stranger to Kara, she knew she was getting close.  
This might be their first time together, but she almost felt like there had never been another person in her life, just Kara.

She circled her finger around her entrance, giving a little bit more with each circle, until she eventually inserted one finger.  
Slowly she started pumping her finger in and out, Kara's body being overwhelmed with shockwaves of pleasure, rippling trough her entire body.  
Every time Lena exited Kara she licked her clit, never leaving her feel empty, a steady rythm engulfing her body.

"Oh Rao Lena!" her fingers entwined with the brown locks sprawled over legs "Lena" she repeated "I'm so close"  
with that a second finger was added, going slower at first, letting her adjust to the new sensation and then faster.  
Giving kisses all over, making sure to never forget her sensitive clit.

Kara's body was aching, not in a bad way, definitely in the good way, she couldn't control the spasms rippling trough her body.  
From her sex all the way to the tip of her toes, her leg was sprawled across Lena's back, her toes digging into her lower back.  
Her hand that she used to steady herself was gripping the end of the desk, holding on for fear that she might topple over with all that Lena was doing to her.

Her knuckles were going white from the grip she had, she wasn't sure how long the desk was going to last.  
Not to mention how long she was going to last, she's had orgasms before, but none of them ever came as strong as this one was building up to be.  
Its as if her mind got read and Lena bit down on her clit, there was a loud snap, a scream and a red glow forming around her eyes.

Lena looked up, startled from the snap.  
She knew the scream was Kara's, the good kind of scream, the kind of scream that gave you a ego boost.  
But that snap and red glow startled her.

She looked up, making sure her partner was alright.  
As she looked Kara in the eye she saw how the heatvision was threatening to come out.  
Kara closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, calming down her racing heart.

When she reopened them, they had returned to their bright blue irisses that Lena had come to love so dearly.  
Two of the three things had been explained, the third one slightly bugging Lena, but seeing the guilty look on Kara's face, it was clear what it was.  
"I'm so sorry! I. I didn't mean to. I just lost control of my body" Kara said as she held up a piece of the desk.

Lena chuckled and told her it was nothing that she had to worry about.  
Kara sat there with her puppydog eyes, asking if she is sure that she didn't mind.  
"It truly is okay love" she said as she stood up, only noticing then how sore her knees were from sitting like that.

Kara pulled her close to herself, her hand cupping Lena's sex, her palm digging into her clit, her fingers teasing her entrance.  
"Rao Lena, you're so wet" she said in slight awe as she hadn't even touched her that much yet.  
She couldn't do much but to respond in a one syllable word.

She almost tore off her panties and picked Lena up with ease and sat down in the chair, Lena straddling her lap while they sat.  
Her hands easily found their way back to Lena's centre.  
Fingers teasing, entering ever so slightly and retreating.

Her palm pressed tightly against Lena's clit, her senses already working in overdrive as her hips rolled forward when Kara flicked the little nub.  
Kara was teasing a little bit, giving preasure and letting go when Lena's hips bucked.  
Lena's hands travelled down kara's body again, this time she was taking her time, her hands focussing on her breasts.

She got the hint and entered her deeply while afflicting more pressure to her clit than before, still making sure not to lose control like she did before.  
Granted it was the first time she let her control slip away that easily.  
Lena was already close to coming after seeing what she did to Supergirl herself.

It didn't need much, fingers pumping in and out of Lena, sweet words being said, and at the end a little bit of superspeed.  
Kara had used her superspeed to play with her fingers inside of Lena, speeding up and slowing down.  
Until Lena started holding her breathe, her hand in her hair, her face frozen in a solid OH face.

Her hips bucked wildly against Kara's hand, moaning and panting.  
She wasn't sure how long it took for her mind to return, but when she did she saw the smug look on Kara.  
Open kisses being given all over her collarbone and neck.

"Welcome back to earth Miss Luthor" Kara said with a small chuckle and she couldn't help but smile at the woman on top of her.  
"So this is what its like to travel to outer space?" Kara threw her head back in a laugh "I suppose so"  
They didn't know how long they sat like that, Kara's hands entangled in the hair of the other woman.

Smiles adoring both faces, flushed, slightly out of breathe.  
"I didn't think you'd be so out of breathe by something as simple as this" the straddled woman husked.  
Kara giggled "Sex might be simple, but having sex with someone you have been crushing on for so long, not so much"

Lena blushed slightly, she knew she had a crush on her, it was evident by all the smiles and looks that they had shared.  
But hearing it out loud from the girl that frequently visited her dreams.  
And not just the innocent dreams either.

Lena's thoughts went back to when Kara orgasmed and the heatvision threatened to come out and she placed her hand on Kara's temple.  
"What happened back there?" Lena asked with a little bit of worry shining trough her voice.  
Not that she was worried for herself, she knew Kara would never hurt her.

But if it was that easy to lose control of your powers, then how safe was this for the small individual straddling her?  
"Was this your first time?" she asked as Kara had gotten bright red and a embarassed smile gracing her mouth.  
Lena smiled at the sight before her.

"It wasn't my first time orgasming. But the first time by the hand of someone that I care so much for" she said, averting her eyes from the woman in front of her.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you" the smile disappearing from her mouth, scared that Lena might run off knowing she's not one hundred percent in control of her powers all the time.  
At the loss of the smile Lena kissed her quickly, making sure all her love was noticeable trough it.

Making sure Kara knew exactly how unafraid she was of her.  
How much she loved that she could make Kara lose herself in that little moment.  
Kara broke the kiss suddenly, her eyes glazed over, looking out at the city and she knew what was happening next.

"Lena. I.." Lena gave her a quick kiss on her lips saying "Go, they need Supergirl. Just come back to me as Kara"  
Kara smiled bright and in an instant she was on her feet and her uniform back on her skin, a small pout forming on Lena's face.  
"I much rather see you without those clothes on" Kara laughed "I'll see you at your place Lena, I have to go"

And with that she flew out into the skyline of National City.  
Lena sighed, still in awe over what happened and she put her clothes back on.  
She grinned as she saw blue panties laying on the floor in front of her desk.

"I'm glad she wears a one piece underneath that skirt" she mused to herself and chuckled.


End file.
